Endless Wait
by FlyWithoutWingz
Summary: The ghost, Kuroko Tetsuya, wants to play basketball with his friends again to show the passion they have lost. The hot headed player, Kagami Taiga, wants to be Japan's No. 1 player encounters the ghost and is haunted by him. Kuroko decided to help him achieve his goal but in order to do so, they must work together to defeat the Generation of Miracles first.


Hey all! Happy New Years! Okay just FYI I'm still working on **Monsters Within**. Although I'm kind of having trouble with it at the moment. I'm current piecing it together since I rewritten it several time and then started combining stuff to it. D= Please wait a little longer and understand that I don't want to write something and just put it out knowing that I'm not satisfy with it or that it's not decently written. Thank you for all those reviews and follows. I was really shocked when I saw that a lot of people were into the story.

The other reason why I haven't been updating was that I've been busy with school, exams, work, and reality in general. Plus I was traveling for conferences last year with my club. Also my club is planning a really huge event soon so I'm going to be busy with that later on. =\

Anyways I know I've seen a few ghost Kuroko story before so I decided to have a shot at it. I have to warn you guys that Kuroko is somewhat OCish. D=

Btw please do not ask me on pairings…it's just not my style to do pairings or romance that aren't canon in the actual manga/anime. (Even though I do have some pairings I like but let's not get into that) =_=; that's just how I am. Bromance for the win. :P One more thing there isn't any OCs in there as of what I can think of now and even if there are they are most likely minor characters.

I am apologizing in advance if the other characters are also OCish as well and if the story isn't funny! I'm so SORRYYYYYYYYY!

I thank my friend for being my beta. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kuroko no Basuke.

Title: **Endless Wait**

Chapter 1: The Phantom Player

_Basketball is supposed to be fun right?_

_I'll prove to you that basketball is fun!_

_Let's play at that court again together just like old times!_

_I'll wait for you all there no matter how long it takes!_

_No matter how long! Days, weeks, months, or years I'll be here every day at the same time and same place._

_I'll continue waiting so that we can all be together again and play the sport that we loved!_

* * *

Maji's Burger Joint

Kagami was bored. He slouched in his chair and played with the straw in his mouth at Maji Burgers. The standard of basketball in Japan was below his expectation. He didn't understand why he couldn't just stay in LA and continue his studies there. Today at Seiran, the crazy coach asked all the first years to strip off their shirts for some sort of reason. Although he was impressed by the coach's ability to determine each individual's strengths and weakness, he found his teammates to be weak. Kagami decided to sit up straight and finish the last of his twenty burgers on his tray.

"Dude, whatever you do, don't go down to the courts a couple blocks from here," one of the guys near Kagami's table said. Kagami turned his attention to the group of three guys at their table to eavesdrop on their conversation. He recognized them as the three other freshmen joining the basketball team, though he didn't quite remember their names.

"What? Why?"

"I heard a rumor that the courts there are haunted!" the brown haired one said. The other two stared at him in disbelief then started laughing. "It's true! I heard it from my friend! He said that one night he was there at that court just shooting hoops. After a couple of shots in, he began to hear a ball bouncing, echoing throughout the court. He turned around and saw no one was there but an abandoned ball rolling by. Thinking that maybe some kid left it there, he continued his shooting. Then he heard something else. He heard the sound of someone shooting the ball in the basket. Looking around, he didn't see anyone else there except him and the lone ball rolling by him. He decided to pick up the ball and toss it in the corner since it was in his way. And then it happened."

They gulped with their eyes wide open. Kagami munched on his burger much slower than usual as he was getting creeped out by this. The guy with very short hair decided to speak up. "What happened, Furihata-kun?"

"Well, he grabbed the ball with one hand and tossed it to the side. Suddenly, the ball stopped in midair and started bouncing. My friend then heard a voice. _Do you enjoy playing basketball? _He didn't know what to do so he said yes. Then the ghost asked, _Have you ever hated basketball?_ Now my friend was confused and scared that he might give a wrong answer to it. So he told it no and then the ghost said, _I see. Let's play a game, shall we?_ The ghost passed the ball at him and before he could react the ball hit him in the chest and he fell on the ground. At that point he ran away and he could hear the ghost telling him to wait. The next morning when he woke up, he saw the mark of the basketball imprinted on his chest. After that, in every game someone on the team would get injured because the ghost has cursed him. He hasn't played basketball since."

The guys and Kagami shivered in fear. Then the guy with black spiky hair started laughing. They all stared at him.

"Aw man, that was a good laugh. Seriously? Maybe your friend was just trying to scare you for a good laugh. Man, this year is going to suck since our school wasn't able to get one of the Generation of Miracles for our team," he said. "After all, if you get one of them chances are the team is guaranteed a spot in the interhigh."

_The Generation of Miracles? _Kagami thought, his interest perking at the possibility of someone stronger out there to play basketball against. _If it's these guys then maybe…_

"Fukuda-kun! I'm being serious! My friend wouldn't joke about something like this," Furihata exclaimed.

"Heh. Yeah, whatevers, Furihata-kun," his friend said then popped some fries in his mouth. "Oh, speaking of the Generation of Miracles, I heard their sixth man went missing."

"Missing?" the very short guy asked.

"Yeah, I heard rumors that the day after the championship, he just vanished into thin air." He grabbed another handful of fries. "No one really knows what happened to him, even the Generation of Miracles themselves didn't have a clue when the reporters asked."

"Or maybe they do and they're not telling," Furihata suggested.

Kagami was starting to get bored listening to their conversation as they changed topics a little while after and finished up the last of his burger. He then tossed his trash away and left to go to the nearest court to play some basketball, forgetting about the guy's warning of it being haunted. As he approached the empty court, he put his bag and jacket down on the bench. Kagami then started to make some shots into the basket from different angles.

By his tenth shot he heard the sound of the ball bouncing behind him. He froze. The sound continued to echo throughout the court. In a swift motion, he turned around and saw an abandon basketball roll by. Kagami started to panic as he recalled the story Furihara was telling the group. _Calm down, it might just be coincidence. There's no such thing as ghosts and some kid might have really just left their ball on the court. _

He continued to dribble down the line and started practicing his dunks to calm himself down. Every shot he made, the ball bounced off the backboard and Kagami would catch the ball before it hit the ground and slam it in the basket. This continued for another five minutes or so until he started hearing someone shooting the ball into the basket as it whooshed into the net. Kagami felt his heart pacing faster as he checked his surroundings. It was just like Furihara had said about the incident with his friend. No one was here. Then an innocent looking basketball came rolling towards him and stopped. Cold sweat began to drip down his chin and he felt a chill run down his spine.

"It's just a coincidence. It's just a coincidence." Kagami chanted as he stared at the ball. The ball was in his way so he knelt down to move it aside. As he was reaching for the ball his whole body began to shiver in fear. He touched the ball and took a deep breathe. Standing up, he tossed it when suddenly someone appeared and caught it. Kagami jumped in surprise and fell to the ground. "Gahhhhhh! Who the hell are you? And when did you get here?"

The person that caught the ball blinked in surprised and dropped it. He had short black hair that was as black as his eyes and was wearing a white blazer matching his white pants along with a light blue collar shirt inside with a black tie. [1] The boy walked over to Kagami and knelt down staring at him in shock. "You can see me?"

"See you? Of course I can see you!" Kagami got up and dusted himself off. He murmured something about strangling Furihata for scaring the hell out of him. "Geez, kid, stop playing pranks on people and scaring them off this court. It's not even funny!"

The boy stood up and frowned at him. "Pranks? What pranks?"

"You brat!" Kagami was irritated. He was about to put his arm around the boy's neck and strangle him, but his arm went through the kid and his whole body fell forward onto the ground. He blinked and stared down at the ground. _Wait, did my arm just…_

Kagami looked up and stared at the boy. The boy just stared down at him confused. He got up and then tried grab the boy's arm. Just like before, his hand went through. Kagami gaped at the boy in horror as he tried again and again to grab his arm.

"Um, you know nothing is going to change if you keep doing that, you know." The boy looked at him annoyed. Kagami's eyes widened and his legs were shaking as the truth finally sunk into his skull. "Hello?"

"HOLY SHIT! GHOST!" He screamed and ran to the bench to grab his stuff. Kagami ran as fast as he could to get out of the haunted court. He should have listened to the warning that Furihata guy was talking about. Now he was cursed like Furihata's friend!

"Yeah, I get that a lot." The boy sighed and rolled his eyes before watching Kagami run away. He looked down at the basketball that he abandoned and thought about the guy's playing style. It wasn't bad but it wasn't enough for him to see this new guy's full strength. The boy pondered for a moment and then floated off to follow his new victim. _I need to observe him a bit more. He might be the one that could defeat them._

* * *

Kagami's Apartment

Kagami locked every possible lock on his door when he got to his apartment. He then dumped salt all over the entrance way and then collapsed onto his couch still shaken from the event that happened. After he had finally calmed down, he went to shower and buried himself in bed waiting for tomorrow to come.

Hours passed and sunlight beamed through his window, making his eyes open. He used his hand to block part of the ray flashing on his face and shifted himself to his side to glance at the clock. The red digit kept blinking 5:59 AM and within a second it changed to 6:00 AM with the alarm blazing. Kagami groaned and slammed the alarm off to snooze.

As he was about to shut his eyes he noticed a person with two hands on the edge of the bed and black blank eyes staring at him with great intensity. Deciding to ignore it he closed eyes for some extra sleep, until he realized the ghost was in his room. He jolted up from his bed grabbing the hem of the blanket to put over his head and curl up into a ball in the corner shaking in fear.

"It's just a dream. There's nothing there, there's nothing there," Kagami chanted. His eyes shifted to see if the ghost was still there. The ghost continued to stare at him and instantly he went back staring at the corner of his bed. _I have to get rid of it! And fast!_

"Good morning." Kagami was startled and turned around to face the ghost. The ghost looked at him bored with his elbow onto the bed and his hand on his cheek. His other hand was tapping on his mattress.

"Ah…um…ah….how the hell did you get in here? The salt should have prevented you from coming in!" Kagami yelled pointing his finger at him.

"Salt?" The ghost looked at him confused. "Ah! I think you might have mistaken the sugar for the salt. I was wondering why you were welcoming some wonderful creatures into your home." With that explanation Kagami jumped out of bed to check his entrance way. Sure enough there were trails of millions of ants scurrying into the sugar and carrying it back to their nest.

"GAH!" He went to the closet and got out a can of RAID [2]. Kagami put a towel on his mouth and then began to spray the chemical in the entrance way watching all the ants die. He saw a few roaches appeared and started chasing them like a mad dog, spraying after them until they were dead. When he saw one of the roaches that was supposedly dead, twitching – he sprayed and screamed at it to die! The ghost was watching him in amusement as he floated upside down in a cross leg sitting position on the ceiling of the living room. Kagami glared at the ghost and held his can of RAID out. He sprayed it at the ghost. "GET OUT!"

"I'm not some kind of insect you know. And you're gonna intoxicate yourself if you continue to spray that at me." The ghost raised an eyebrow at him as the chemical floated through him. Kagami stopped and cursed as he tossed the can of RAID aside.

"FINE! You know what! There is more than one way to get rid of a ghost!" He went to raid his closet and cabinet looking for whatever he could remember that could get rid of a ghost. He found a box of chalk and left it on the kitchen counter. Then he started to move some furniture. Once he was satisfied, he took a chalk out of the box and drew a big pentagram [3]. Kagami stood in the middle of it and smirked at the ghost. "Ha! How about that! Now disappear!" He mumbled some random gibberish that no one could understand.

"But I'm not a demon," the ghost stated and Kagami growled in frustration. He went back to searching for another object and came back with a box. Moving the table back, he place two candles and lit them up, a paper with hiragana characters, and a two hundred yen coin. Turning off the lights he sat on the ground and moved the coin.

"Kokkuri-san[4],Kokkuri-san…Please come back. Please come back." Kagami said in a low voice closing his eyes. Kuroko floated down and sat across from him. He looked at the red head dumbfounded as Kagami continued to say the same phrase over and over again.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Kagami opened one of his eyes and saw that the ghost was sitting across from. He looked at him with frustration and pounded the table, startling the ghost jerk away. Kagami blew out the candles and turned the lights back on and continued on his quest to defeat this ghost. Raging into his room, he found a cross and headed over to the kitchen to grab a string of garlic. He detached one of the cloves and ate it before heading towards the ghost

"Begone!" he cried, holding out both the cross and garlic at him. Kagami opened his mouth hoping that the odor of the garlic would chase him away. The ghost facepalmed and rubbed his temples mumbling something under his breath that Kagami couldn't make out.

"Baka, you need to get your species right. I'm a ghost, not a vampire. Did the chemicals infect your brain already?" Kagami clenched his teeth and threw the cross and garlic. The objects went through the ghost and thumped onto the ground. Frustrated and angry he decided to beat the ghost up. Kagami went and threw punches at him but the ghost dodged him even though he knew it would go through him. As this continued on, Kagami tripped over the string of garlic on the ground and fell through the ghost which sent cold chills throughout his body and his face flat onto the ground.

"Aghhhhhh! What did I do to deserve this? Please whatever you do just leave me alone! I'll do anything just get out! " Kagami screamed and started muffling nonsense onto the floor that the ghost was unable to hear. The ghost hovered to his side and knelt down observing Kagami's depressed state.

"As much as I enjoy watching you complain about your miserable life, shouldn't you get going about now?" the ghost warned and Kagami lifted his head and saw the time was 8:40 AM on the clock above the couch. Jerking up, he rushed to get changed and cursed the stupid ghost for making him late. Then he rushed to the entrance, ignoring the ghost to pull on his shoes, and slammed it as he head out. "You're welcome."

* * *

Afternoon Basketball Practice at Seiran Gymnasium

"Kagami!" Riko raged while covering her nose and mouth from breathing the reek smell that Kagami was emitting in the gym. Throughout the day, people were avoiding him as much as possible because of the odor coming from him. Those that were in his class suffered the most as a few people had already fainted in class even with the windows open. Some of the teachers had to make Kagami stand outside just so they could breathe.

"It was the ghost's fault," Kagami mumbled under his breath and Riko gave him a skeptical look.

"Hey, don't put the blame all on me. You ate it on your own volition." The ghost floated next to him. Kagami growled at him emitting a dark aura that made everyone in the gym uncomfortable. Not only was he contaminating the air, the stupid ghost wouldn't stop following him around all day and giving him snarky remarks every now and then. "Well, it's true. If you would use your head maybe you might have gotten rid of me faster if you googled 'How to get rid of ghost slash evil spirits'. Though I don't know how effective some of those ideas from those sites would be. So, please, refrain from trying any of their methods. "

"Whatever. Just don't eat whatever it is that you ate again before practice," Riko told him and looked over her clipboard. "Today we can't go for roadwork so let's have a 5 vs 5 mini-game! 1st years against the 2nd years."

"Eh? A match against our senpai, that means…" Kawahara started.

"Remember what they told us when we joined? Their results from last year..." said Fukuda, catching both Kagami's and the ghost's interest. "Last year they made it into the final league with only 1st years on the team. And they are completely out of the ordinary."

All the first years stared at the second years in both admiration and fear. They feared that if the second years were able to get into the final league as a first year, then chances are they're not going to be able to stand a chance against them. Kagami was grinning ear to ear after hearing this.

"This isn't the time to be scared! Let's give it our best shot!" yelled a guy with short spikey black hair and black eyes who also had a light tan on him. The ghost was a bit startled as he recognized this person's face.

"Oh, its Tanaka-kun[5]. I didn't know he enrolled into Seiran. I thought he was going to go back to soccer once he attended high school," the ghost said.

"Eh? Someone you know?" Kagami spoke for the first time in a civil manner to the ghost. He turned his attention to where the ghost was looking as he was putting on his practice jersey number on.

"Yeah, he was in our middle school's basketball team's first string during his third year. Although he was in the soccer club since his first year and then quit around his second year to join our basketball team," the ghost explained. "Tanaka is not a bad player I would say."

"So, he's strong then?" Kagami looked at the ghost with interest.

"Well…" the ghost took a minute to think. "I guess you could say his playing is above average but when compared to the Generation of Miracles..."

"The Generation of Miracles…are the-" Kagami was interrupted by Riko yelling at them to get into positions as the match was going to start. He turned around saw that the ghost had disappeared and groaned in disappointment on not being able to get more information on the Generation of Miracles. The ghost however didn't move far as he soared towards the backboard and rested an elbow on it with his hand on his face and the other placed on top of the backboard to get a good top down view.

Once the whistle blew, Kagami tipped off the ball and dribbled it down his opponent's court. Not wasting any time, he dunked the ball scoring the first points for the first years. Riko, the second years, and the ghost were shocked at his play and destructive power. For the next few minutes or so, Kagami kept scoring point after point by himself.

"Not bad, but you know you can't play basketball by yourself," the ghost said aloud. Soon enough, as the game progressed, there were either three or two of the second years defending against Kagami, preventing him from getting anywhere near the ball. The second years managed to double the first years' score within minutes. Some of the first years looked as though they were about to give up already.

"They're really strong after all…" panted Fukuda as he was holding the ball.

"There was no way for us to win from the start." Kawahara said as he dragged his feet.

"I think this is enough e-" Furihata was cut off as Kagami grabbed him by front of his shirt and glared at him.

"Enough? What the hell is with that!" He was frustrated with these guys. They were weak and weren't even able to do anything throughout the whole game. Furihata felt like he was suffocating from Kagami's breath and quivering in fear. The ghost sighed and wondered if he should interfere with their quarrel.

"Stop it. Don't take your frustration out on him!" Tanaka said, trying to break up the fight. Kagami glared at him and shoved Furihata away. He then was about to grab a hold of Tanaka when he suddenly felt someone knee him from behind.

"Calm down," the ghost said. Everyone was startled since Kagami looked as though he was about to lose his balance and fall. He turned around behind him and clenched his teeth at the ghost.

"You bastard…" Furious, he started cursing and throwing punches at the ghost. The ghost dodged all his attacks although some of the punches did go through him and almost hit one of the first years. At this point, his teammates were thinking Kagami had gone crazy fighting something that wasn't there.

"Coach you sure you want to keep someone like him on the team?" Hyuga asked, looking a little worried that this guy might have some issues. The other second years glanced at their coach with terrified looks on their face. Riko sighed and shrugged at him. She'd admit that he was the best thing for the club but, if he has some kind of problem going on in his head, she wasn't so sure what to do about that.

Kagami had his hands on his knees panting. He pulled the front of his shirt to wipe the sweat that was dripping down his chin. The ghost floated upside down in front of his face and gave him a blank stare.

"Have you cooled off now?" Kagami glared at him and was resisting himself to punch the ghost again. The ghost flipped down to his feet with his back facing Kagami. "Hey I don't like having to do this, but just this once, I can help you win this match if you want?"

He blinked at the ghost and then looked at him in horror. "You want to possess me!? HELL NO!"

"Eh? Possessing you?" The ghost turned around and had an amused look on his face. He then had one of his hands on his chin and the other on his elbow. "Huh…I never did try that. I know in movies and some animes, ghosts were able to do that. Although I haven't really made contact with many people and plus they always run away from me too. Hmm…I wonder…"

"THE HELL WOULD I KNOW! I am not going to allow you to possess me! It's bad enough that you're following me around, but now you want my body?! NO WAYS!" Kagami ranted. The ghost stared at him from top to bottom making him feel interrogated. "STOP STARING!"

"Ahem!" Both Kagami and the ghost looked at the Riko. She looked at Kagami irritated while the other players in the background looked scared. "The game is going to resume."

Kagami grumbled and murmured stuff about the stupid ghost. He looked back to where he'd seen the ghost and found he had disappeared again. Clenching his fist, he swears that he'd figure out a way to get rid of that thing once and for all. The ghost decided to follow Tanaka since he was his former teammate. He pondered on whether he should possess him for the duration of the game.

_No, I shouldn't cause trouble to Tanaka-kun's wellbeing at this moment. Who knows what will happen during or after if I take over his body? _The ghost sighed. _I'll figure it out later. Right now I have to be serious in this game. Tanaka-kun, I'm sorry in advance for what is to come._

The ghost observed the positions that the players were in and then watched the ball being dribbled by Fukuda. Fukuda passed the ball to Tanaka. As he almost the touched the ball, the ghost took a chance to tap the ball towards Furihata who was near the hoop as though Tanaka was the one who made the pass. Tanaka blinked in confusion and Furihata was startled that he received the ball. The rest of the players froze in place and Furihata took the chance to shoot the ball in the basket scoring a point for the first years.

"It's in! What just happened?" Hyuga shouted. The rest of players snapped back to reality.

"I don't know! I didn't see it!" Izuki replied back. Kagami saw the ghost standing behind a confused Tanaka. The ghost eyes met Kagami's. He was about to say something when the ghost lifted his index finger up to his lip silencing him.

The ghost continued to redirect the ball throughout the match. He didn't want to draw too much attention towards Tanaka, but enough for him to stand out among the rest of the first years. He also knew that if he continued to redirect the ball from Tanaka, chances were the second years would have their eyes on him during the game. He would randomly pick someone else on the team for a little while and pass it to someone that was able to shoot the ball in or make it seem like the person shooting was faking it and pass it along to someone else. Each time the ghost did something with the ball, it caused some confusion amongst the first years but they shook it off when they heard the ball go in. He picked on everyone expect for Kagami who was still being guarded by two second years.

Riko was amazed at the way the first year were making a comeback. The second years didn't know whether to be amazed or confused at how the match was going and were uncertain which players to keep their guard up against.

"Crap! Mitobe! Izuki!" Hyuga yelled as he passed through the two players guarding him and caught the ball. He then shot the ball in the basket scoring 2 points for the first years team. The score was now 36-37, a one point lead from the first years. "Damn it!"

Izuki had the ball with Furihata guarding him. Frustrated, he tried to pass the ball to Hyuga but it was intercepted by Tanaka. Tanaka ran to the other side of the court and stopped to shoot. The ball bounced off the backboard and rolled around the rim of the hoop about to fall off. Kagami dashed to the other side of the court to dunk but stopped as he noticed the ghost tip the ball into the basket. The whistle blew and all the first years ran towards Tanaka to give him a high five passing by Kagami. The second years looked frustrated but they smiled anyway.

"Ugh, so exhausted." The ghost said as he floated next to Kagami and breathed quite heavily. Kagami noticed how much paler he seemed to be for a ghost which didn't seem possible and saw sweat. "Yes?"

"You didn't do much, so how is it that you're tired?" Kagami asked. The ghost gave a dry chuckle and his usual blank stare.

"You think because I'm a ghost, I'm not supposed to be seen or heard and if I do try to touch something my hand would usually go through it." The ghost said as he looked at both hands. Kagami nodded at him. "However, I once encountered another ghost and he taught me how to move objects by willpower. Although using it does drain some energy out of me."

"Ah." Kagami managed to say. Everyone left the courts and went into the locker room to change. The ghost however wandered off following Riko and whatever curiosity he might have that Kagami didn't even know. The first years started chattering around Tanaka on the plays that he did and last point that he scored. The second years complimented him and Kagami for a job well done.

"Hey, Tanaka-kun," Koganei said, taking off his shirt. "You were on Teikou's basketball team right? What was the Generation of Miracles like?"

Tanaka froze in place and bowed his head, letting his hair shadow his eyes towards his locker. Everyone in the locker room seemed to stop what they were doing and waited for the boy to answer his senpai's question. The ghost just arrived through the door of the locker room and noticed how quiet it was.

"Eh, Kagami-kun what's goi-"

"They're all egotistical bastards and I hate them," Tanaka broke the silence and turned around to face everyone. He grinded his teeth and looked upset. "I respect that they all are talented players and helped us gain victory three years in a row. But I don't like the fact that just because they're talented, they think they can just look down upon those of us who are working hard. I especially hated it when they told us to give up and that all that hard work is useless in the end. I want to beat the Generation of Miracles and prove to them that all that hard work wasn't for nothing!"

The ghost looked at him astonished while everyone else in the room seemed uncertain about his announcement. To say that he wanted to beat the Generation of Miracles was like suicide. They won three championships without any challenge and crushed the hopes and dreams of every team there was. Kagami burst out laughing and walked over to Tanaka. He then put his around his shoulder and ruffled his hair making Tanaka yelp in pain.

"I like your way of thinking! If the Generation of Miracles is strong then it's going to be worth the trip of coming back here." Kagami said. Tanaka looked up at him and Kagami grinned. "I've decided to become Japan's number one player and help you defeat the Generation of Miracles!"

"Oi, don't get cocky!" Hyuga bonked Kagami on the head. Kagami winced in pain and glared at Hyuga. Then Mitobe went in between them to stop a potential fight from happening. "Those guys are monsters so don't get ahead of yourself. Even though they're not a team, individually they still might be hard to beat."

"That's right! Do you know why they decided to join different veteran schools?" asked Furihata. Tanaka put his hand to chin and thought for a moment then shook his head.

"I know that rumors were going around the school that they were not on good terms with each other. Although another case might be the captain's order since his orders are absolute" Furihata said, making everyone wonder what kind of a captain they had in that school. "Though, some of us think they might have gone to different schools because of Kuroko-kun."

"Eh? Kuroko? Who's that?" When Koganei asked, sparkles and flowers seemed to pop up from behind Tanaka. His eyes were glowing with admiration that terrified his new teammates. The ghost's eye began to twitch and he felt a shiver going down his spine.

"Kuroko Tetsuya was the sixth player of our team and the most awesome player of the Generation of Miracles! He's super cool on the court and outside the court he's one of the most genuine and straight forward person I know!" Tanaka exclaimed. "He's probably the only one out of the Generation of Miracles that understands how many of us on the team that work hard feel!"

"I thought you said you hated them," Fukuda stated. Then the sparkles disappeared and his face changed to disappointment. Everyone was confused at the sudden mood change. The ghost hung his head down as he heard Tanaka speak those words.

"Out of all them, I hate him the most!" He clenched his hand into a fist and then punching his locker closed. He picked up his bag off the ground and strapped it on his back. "He encouraged us that hard work does pay off and inspired us to keep trying for a regular spot on the team. He was the light to our misery and the one who understood us the most. In the end, he just disappeared on us after the championship. Although I respected him back then, I can never forgive him for abandoning us and causing our hopes and dreams to shatter!"

After that was said, he walked through the ghost and slammed the door behind.

* * *

Maji's Burger Joint

"Why are you still following me?" Kagami looked at the ghost in disgust. The ghost sat across from Kagami giving him a blank stare. The other customers were giving him weird looks as he was talking to an empty chair across from him. "Why can't you go and haunt someone else!"

"Well, you're the only one who can see me," he stated and pushed the top part of the hamburger over. The ghost watched it tumble down the tray and smirked. "Besides you owe me big time helping you cheat in today's game."

Kagami gulped and turned his attention to his burgers. He grumbled and tore at his burger like an animal. This ghost was driving him up the wall. Although he had to admit that the ghost did have a point. Without his help, the first year's team wouldn't have won the game. Now the only problem was, what did this ghost want in return. Kagami began to sweat as he thought about the ghost wanting to possess his body and who knows what he would do with it.

"I don't want your body." Kagami choked on his burger and coughed. He grabbed his drink and downed it. The ghost laughed at his reaction and pounded on the table.

"Don't tell me you can read minds too!" Kagami yelled.

"Of course I can't read minds. I can see it on your face." The ghost laughed with tears in his eyes. Kagami was frustrated and stomped his way towards the trash to toss his tray. He left the burger joint plotting to get rid of the ghost. Suddenly he stopped and remembered that the ghost knew about the Generation of Miracles.

"Oi! Ghost-san!" Kagami yelled. The ghost appeared in front of him with a frown but he ignored that. "How strong is the Generation of Miracles? Say that I go against them right now, what would happen?"

"I'm not Ghost-san, I have a name you know?" the ghost pouted. "But to answer your question, you would be instantly killed."

"Not my fault that you didn't tell me your name. And could you say it in a different way," Kagami said. The ghost gave a grim expression.

"On top of that, if what your teammates said is true – that the five geniuses joined different veteran schools – then one of them will be standing on the top." There was an awkward silence until Kagami laughed like a madman.

"Nice. I'm burning," he said. The ghost's eyes widened. "Finally some fun. I've decided I'll take them all down and become the number one in Japan."

The ghost couldn't help but smile at his words. "I think it's impossible since at your current level you wouldn't even last the first half of a game with them. However, I, Kuroko Tetsuya, have decided to make you, Kagami Taiga, the number one in Japan. I am a supporting actor, a shadow, but a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger and it will make the white of the light stand out."

Kagami was astonished as he thought he saw the ghost glowing in the moonlight. The ghost held up his fist. Kagami looked at his and grinned. They bumped their fists symbolizing a new partnership had started. The strongest five players would be challenged by the light and the shadow. Kagami then realized something as he stared at the ghost.

"Wait. Did you say that you're Kuroko Tetsuya? The one that the five geniuses acknowledges, the sixth player of the Generation of Miracles?" The ghost blinked and then nodded. Kagami's jaw dropped.

"I did say that, right?" Kuroko noticed the clock at the burger joint when a panicked expression crossed his face. "I'm late! I'll be going for now. Laters."

"Oi! Kuroko! Come back here! I still have some questions!" Kagami yelled as the ghost floated away. He chased after the ghost almost knocking into a blonde guy. "Kuroko Tetsuya! I demand you to come back here right now!"

The blonde was startled as he heard that name being shouted. He turned around and got a glimpse of the fierce red head guy that had almost knocked him over. The guy ran after him but by the time he reached the corner of the street, he disappeared.

"Kurokocchi?"

To be continued…

* * *

**Previews on the Next Chapter:**

"_Eh?! Confess to the girl we love naked?" Tanaka face became red and was sweating bullets._

"_Let's make a bet. If I win then you'll have to tell me where Kurokocchi is!" Kise declared._

"_What kind of relationship did you have with this guy?" Kagami yelled at Kuroko. He gave him a blank stare and then looked up at the blue sky._

"_Wouldn't you like to know?"_

**Notes and References**

Some of the lines are from the Manga so I do credit that to them. Also the ideas of how to get rid of the ghost is from an anime called _Ginban Kaleidoscope_. It's an ice skating anime where a girl gets possessed by a Canadian ghost and it's hilarious. Kind of old but hey the reason I watched was cause my favorite voice actor was in it. Google it and check it out and tell me what you think. Also from the 1990 film _The Ghost_ sort of helped me determine how Kuroko was able to move an object which is by willpower.

**[ brackets ]**

[1] Black hair and black eyes? Really trying to match up to his name eh? Yes I know that his hair is light blue and blue in the manga/anime, but for the purpose of this story it will be black.

[2]RAID can = insect repellent. =\ This is for people that might not be familiar with it so don't judge me.

[3]This is an Onmyou-do pentagram which is from China. It's to get of demons. (from _Ginban Kaleidoscope_)

[4]"Kokkuri-san" is a kid's Japanese ouji game for asking questions and telling who will die next (from _Ginban Kaleidoscope_)

[5]Tanaka made an appearance in the manga in Chapter 64 and in the anime episode 23 who was in the soccer team. I decided to make use of him for this story and have him chase after Kise after that one time appearance.

Thank you for reading. D= I did my best with this chapter. So please review and have a safe and Happy New Years.


End file.
